Momentos a solas
by Showwiie-23
Summary: Odiaba estar a solas y aquello desde hace poco. Madara se rie a sus espaldas, ¿que le pasa al uchiha menor?


**Yahooo! Minna! nOn' **

**Bueno para empezar a redactar historias les vengo presentando este fic de Naruto, el anime mas genial que he visto y que justamente me introdujo al mundo del anime y manga *o*.Por eso será el primer fanfic que suba; es mi primera vez escribiendo a computadora y subiendo a Fanfiction x lo que pido misericordia y que entiendan que soy novata TOT. Bueno sin mas dejo este pequeño One-shot, en el que se dan a conocer unas cuantas reflexiones por parte de nuestro sexy vengador. **

**¡AVISO!: CONTIENE SPOILER. SI NO HAN VISTO LA SERIE COMPLETA ABSTENGANCE DE LEER. **

**Declaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece (BUUA! 3) Si no a el gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**

''**Momentos a solas''**

Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, en realidad era inevitable.

Uchiha Sasuke ahora se encontraba solo en medio de la noche, resguardado únicamente por aquella pila de huesos que conformaban la guarida de el que decía ser Uchiha Madara.

En verdad que no le gustaba mucho tener que quedarse solo aunque fuera unos minutos, y no es que al Uchiha le gustara mucho estar rodeado de personas; sin embargo eso lo distraía de sus pensamientos y de sus arrepentimientos. Si, al fin y al cabo se sentía un poco arrepentido después de todo.

Una parte de el le decía que no era lo mas correcto lo que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte le gritaba que el nunca se retractaría de lo que había dicho.

El sin ninguna duda restablecería su extinto clan a su manera y también se vengaría de toda aquella gente que desprecio a su pueblo en aquel tiempo; se vengaría de aquellos que orillaron a Itachi a exterminar a su familia.

Danzo ya estaba muerto y eso le complacía infinitamente, pero quería mas.

Quería ver a aquellos consejeros de Hokage igual, masacrados y rogando misericordia.

Pagarían lo que tenían que pagar, lo juraba. Vengaría a su clan y también a su hermano mayor, costara lo que costara. No le importaba en absoluto la guerra que ahora se desataba, a el lo único que le importaba era destruir y masacrar a toda la gente perteneciente a Konoha.

Konoha…..eso implicaba matar también a Naruto, Sakura y a sus demás ex – compañeros.

Naruto, su antiguo mejor amigo al que había considerado casi un hermano…tendría que pelear contra el y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Y aquello aunque nunca lo admitiría lo inquietaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, oh bueno si es que aun tenia corazón.

No sabía porque justamente en aquellos momentos siempre le asaltaban esa clase de ideas. La idea de pelear con Naruto seriamente, frente a frente, enemigo contra enemigo se le hacia tan incorrecto.

Pero sin embargo, las ultimas y únicas veces que lo había visto y había peleado con el no había dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse contra el y pelear con todo. Aun después de no haber salido tan bien de la pelea contra Danzo el había dado su mayor esfuerzo para poder exterminar de una vez por todas a aquel irritante rubio.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan mortificado con aquel asunto?

…ahhh….ya. Con que eso era la conciencia.

Sonrió furtivamente de medio lado.

Guau, realmente no sabia que el poseyera algo como eso.

Se concentro en ese nuevo sentimiento de culpa y en su mente aparecieron más imágenes. Recordando como casi mataba a Sakura el mismo día que se había vuelto a enfrentar a Naruto; también recordó como había abandonado a Karin después de apuñalarla con su espada, uhm, ¿no después había engañado a Sakura diciendo que la pondría a prueba su lealtad hacia el, si llegaba a matar a la pelirroja?.

Pfff, había hecho taaaaantas cosas que ya ni las recordaba muy bien, y claro la mayoría de ellas no eran muy buenas que digamos.

Sakura…..su ex – compañera de equipo aun le quería, lo sabia con solo mirarla y debía admitir que el se había mostrado bastante confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero aquello fue a los trece años, cuando decidió dejar la aldea para seguir al hombre serpiente.

El ahora no poseía sentimiento alguno por esa mujer… ¿o si?

''_¿Entonces por que vacilaste tanto e incluso le diste tiempo para escapar aquella vez?'' ''¿Por qué no la mataste en cuanto se hizo presente ella sola junto con ese tipo llamado Sai?''_

— _¡Cállate! —_Le ordeno de manera brusca a su mente que, ahora solamente se burlaba de el.

''_Eres débil, aun sigues albergando esos sentimientos innecesarios, ¿ganas de llorar Uchiha?''_

Sasuke meneo la cabeza. Definitivamente ignoraría todo aquello, ya había llegado muy lejos como para retroceder.

El no iría a Konoha y se inclinaría ante Tsunade pidiendo misericordia con la cola entre las piernas.

—_Ya es muy tarde…. —_Se volvió a repetir como lo hacia todos los días o al menos cuando estaba solo, meditando.

Hum, también había abandonado a Juugo y a Suigetsu. Realmente ahora estaba totalmente solo.

¿Eso es lo que quería verdad?...¿verdad?

''_Pobre diablo, das lastima''_

— _¡Muérete! —_

''_Eso quisiera, pero si me muero yo, te mueres tu. Realmente no seria mucha perdida, je, en realidad podrías morir en este momento y nadie se inmutaría. Como Itachi, ahora solamente eres un ninja desertor que todos quieren muerto; bueno al menos el tenia mejores razones para ser lo que era''_

_ —_No me importa, para mi las razones sobran_ —_Hablo alzando la voz por primera vez, luego sonrió_ —_Tienes razón no le preocupo a nadie, pero en realidad ¿Qué mas da?, después de la venganza no le deberé nada a nadie. Podre morir en ''paz''_ —_

''_¿Eso es lo que planeas? ¿Morirte? Pfff, que patético y simplón eres…pero siento decirte que si le preocupas a alguien, bueno mas bien a dos personas ¿Qué dices de Naruto y Sakura?''_

La sonrisa se le borro.

—Ellos son unos completos idiotas, y definitivamente los matare_ —_

'' _¿En verdad crees que puedas?''_

Esta vez no le respondió a…. ¿El mismo? .Solo se quedo callado hasta que oyó a alguien acercarse.

—Es la hora Sasuke, recibirás tus nuevos ojos_ —_Le comunicaba el poseyente del Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

El moreno no sabia porque, pero le parecía que Madara sonreía bajo aquella mascara.

Pero es que lo que no sabía es que el miembro de Akatsuki lo había estado oyendo en aquel rato y ahora que veía al Uchiha no le cabía duda que el sujeto estaba a pocos pasos de la locura.

—_Mejor —_Pensaba_ —Así será más fácil de manipular —_

Y es que en los ojos de Sasuke se podía descifrar una mirada psicópata y un poco lunática.

El chico sonrió.

—Vamos, pues_ —_Y empezó a seguir a el akatsuki.

Definitivamente, ver a Sasuke meditando a solas era un espectáculo. Hasta algunas veces se podía ver como sacado de quicio se empezaba gritar el mismo.

La locura del vengador era interesante, o al menos eso pensaba Madara.

Pero para el solo era un dolor de cabeza estar solo con…el mismo.

**Si lo se un fic un tanto raro, y creo que algo perturbador, pero realmente tenia ganas de plantear esto, pues para mi que Sasuke si esta medio loquito aunque eso no le quita lo hermoso eWe.**

**Bueno espero reviews para ver si agrado o no, y si a alguien le intereso claro.**

**Como dije el fic es raro…..y perturbador xDD. Además que soy novata, así que PIEDAD TTOTT.**

**Bueno me largo, hasta otra BYE-BYE! 3**


End file.
